New Beginning - revised
by BlackMacX
Summary: This is a corrected version of my original story. Star Fleet is visited by Q and Q-Amanda, with a proposition for the crew of the USS Arcturus, about a dangerous chance to explore another universe, where Destiny waits and the Q have no power... This mainly centres on two OCs of mine, with supporting characters from both the Stargate and Star Trek franchises coming along.
1. Ch 1 - Starting Points

**New Beginning**

 **Chapter 1: Starting Points**

 _ **Sloan Great Wall complex of galaxies (SGW for reference in the rest of the story), unknown planet, unnamed galaxy, SGU**_

Time had not been kind to the Lantean Empire's once vast expanse. Over tens of millions of years, it had grown and at it's peak, spanned 10 galaxies, had exploration vessels out in the farthest reaches of the universe and had over 1 trillion citizens. By the time Atlantis had fallen 10,000 years ago, that had shrunk down to just Lantea, a few outposts in the Milky Way and Pegasus galaxies and maybe 10 million citizens mostly on Lantea or Terra. But what of the swathe of cities, terraformed planets, research stations and ships that once made up the largest empire in the known universe?

It was the stargate on Gan Prime that activated, awakening the research lab's AI and started things off.

 _ **Earth, SGC 2021**_

The 1600 commissary rush was over, Daniel and Vala were grabbing a bit to eat, as the klaxons sounded, indicating gate activation.

"General to the Control Room." Walter's voice could be heard.

"Also SG1, all of you, to the briefing room. You have a visitor." Walter continued, a hint of a smile in his voice could be heard.

"Oh great, what now? We've been through the debrief from yesterday's trip to P3X–417a?" Daniel said looking at Vala.

"Well, let's not keep the General waiting." Daniel finished, assuming it was General Carter who was calling them together.

"Watch it Daniel, I heard that!" General Samantha Carter replied, having just walked in to get a coffee. Sam and Daniel chuckling together.

"And I'm not the one who called you upstairs, I don't know who actually did." Sam replied.

Though Sam was the Co-Head of Homeworld Command with General Cameron MItchell, the two of them would work out of either the Mountain or Washington, on a daily basis.

"Oh know, Jack wouldn't be here, would he?" Sam spoke aloud.

"He's been know to do wacky things." Daniel responded, thinking of Sam's husband, his friend Jack O'Neill, President of the Unified Tau'ri Federation.

Rounding up the stairs into the Control Room, on their way to the Briefing Room, Sam, Daniel and Vala saw the smirk on Walter's face, as he watched his long-time colleagues as they went about their day. He knew that upstairs were First Minister Teal'c of the Jaffa Nation, President O'Neill of the UTF, General Cameron Mitchell and that they were all there for as much a secret and unknown reason as Sam, Daniel and Vala were, as they headed upstairs.

Coming up the stairs, smiles erupted on everyone's faces, as colleagues and old friends, husbands and wives met each other, surprised at seeing each other.

"Jack, what's going on?" Sam asked of her husband.

"Sam, it's ask much an unknown to me as to Teal'c and Mitchel here." Jack replied.

"General Carter, it is good to see you again. You look well." Teal'c said.

"Thank you. You look well and how are Sandra? How are Ry'ac and My'a?" Sam replied.

"Okay, anyone know why we are all here. This is a very dangerous meeting, from a security perspective." Cam spoke aloud. All in the room knew exactly what he was meaning and from long years of experience, knew to be aware, even in the company of old friends.

 _ **Atlantis, Pegasus Galaxy**_

The stargate dialing sequence started up.

"Incoming wormhole." Chuck announced over the city-wide PA.

"Who is it?" Mr. Woolsey asked, having just been posted again, this time, as Head of Atlantis.

"Receiving, this can't be right…" Chuck started.

"So, who's coming to visit us this time?" Colonel John Sheppard asked, having bounded up the stairs, Teyla and Ronin right behind, with Dr. Rodney McKay behind.

"It's showing Dr. Weir's IDC, sir; but that can't be right, as this one is the old one, before she was turned into an Asuran and then resurrected and we tricked the others through the spacegate before we left for Earth last year." Chuck replied.

"Shield up, security team to the gateroom." John Sheppard spoke aloud and into his walkie-talkie.

"Atlantis, please, open the shield, let me through." The voice and tone was definitely Elizabeth Weir's; but as everyone knew, that wasn't possible. But this was possible as well, weirder things had happened, the SGC and SGA teams had all seen it first hand.

"How do we know you are indeed Dr. Weir?" Richard Woolsey spoke.

"Richard, good to hear your voice. I understand your concern, how could I be alive, when last you, John and everyone knew, I was in a replicated body of FRAN, frozen in space, having taken the remains of Liam's group through, to save you all, knowing I would die too." Elizabeth spoke.

"If you don't trust me to come through to you, come to me or give me the address to a third gate, where you can have me examined before, I hope coming home." Elizabeth continued.

"Can you wait a moment?" Richard Woolsey asked.

"John, Teyla, Rodney, Ronen, what do you think?" Woolsey continued?

"I say we let her through and have her checked by Jennifer and Carson." All chimed together.

"Okay, I agree. It's against protocol; but if it is Dr. Weir, it would be good to have her back, for real." Richard said.

"That's not the only reason." John said, aloud; but under his breath. He'd missed Liz ever since her death at the hands of Oberoth. If this was truly her, it might be a chance to rekindle passions thought dead.

"Let Dr. Weir through; but if we detect any other entities in the matter-stream after her, put the shield up immediately." Richard Woolsey said, stone cold and with a look that told all, 'don't cross me'.

 _ **ST, USS Arcturus**_

The USS Voyager and USS Potemkin broke formation with the USS Arcturus, leaving her to explore the Delta Quadrant. Voyager was to return to meet old friend and was the flagship for the three in the Delta Quadrant; the Potemkin was to put down and start building a Starbase near the exit to the Trans-warp conduit that Starfleet and reworked after the destruction of most of the Borg's network of Trans-warp conduits back in 2378AD. It was a 2 week trip to the Vendarik system, where the USS Arcturus was to start it's research. What made the system interesting were two things, a trinary star system within dozens of planets and hundreds of moons (of which at least a dozen were seemingly habitable "M" class planets and a hundred or more "M" class moons as well); the second being an odd energy signature coming from a small object orbiting the main Yellow Dwarf star.

Two weeks have now passed and the Arcturus has parked itself in orbit around the 4th "M" Class planet in the Vendarik system, with teams on the surface studying it and the ship studying the object in orbit around the star.

"Cmdr. Gerani, please come to my ready room" her comms badge chirped, a message from Capt. Lars.

"Be right there Mme" the Cmdr. replied.

Cmdr. Gerani was a Hi'Ak, tall, an imposing figure on any starship and one whom all the crew respected. She carried her notepad in one hand, various reports in another and was pulling back her hair with another, as she pressed the button for the turbo-lift with her free hand.

She'd just left the Astrometric's Lab and the Science Lab before that, having spoken to the team leads about the planets in the system; but more importantly, the object orbiting Vendarik 1 (as the star had been now designated). The object had all the scientists perplexed, the Astrometric's lab was just in a tizzy and the AstroPhysicists and Cmdr. Gerani (herself a noted AstroPhysicist and XenoBiologist) wondering what it was and how is was possible.

The doors to the turbo-lift opened and she walked down the steps of the Bridge to the Captain's Ready-Room and knocked, a quaint habit she'd had since childhood.

Chuckling to herself, Capt. Lars replied "Enter".

"Tea Cmdr.?" The Captain asked.

"Thank you Mme."

Two mugs materialized, a steaming one of coffee and the other of English Breakfast with honey and milk, for the Cmdr.

"Far'na, it's incredible, we're exploring our own galaxy and come across this object, which defies description and analysis by all aboard this ship. Any ideas what it is and how it got to orbit a star?" The Captain asked her friend of 20 years, her First Officer for the past 5 years aboard both the USS Nightsider and now, the USS Arcturus, the premier science vessel in Starfleet.

"Janet, I have no idea and it has me and everyone aboard in a quandary." She replied.

"I've been going over the sensor logs, the probe logs and even the probe we sent through and it just shouldn't be possible to be doing what it seems to be doing." Janet replied, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Were I to theorize what it is, it would be a door into another universe." Far'na replied.

Just then the intruder alter sounded and the door to the Captain's Ready Room opened, a woman standing there.

"Hello Captain and Cmdr." She said.

"And who are you?" Both officers asked.

"Oh, I'm just a humble member of the Q Continuum." She replied.

"Oh brother, not one of you. What do you want this time?" Capt. Lars asked.

"Nothing. I'm just here to tell you that what you think adventure is and what wonders your universe has offer, pale in comparison to what is through that Stargate orbiting around Vendarik 1." Q continued.

"So, why haven't you gone through and explored Q, knowing how powerful and curious you are as a species?" Cmdr. Gerani asked, smirking.

"To be frank, and I know you won't believe this; but, we're afraid and we loose our power in that other universe." Q replied. This shocked both Starfleet officers to no end.

"Beyond that, though we can look through the Stargate and have sent probes through, it's affected them in certain ways." Q went on.

"How?" Both the Captain and Commander asked simultaneously.

"Well, the Borg scout ship we encouraged to go through was stripped of all active nano-bot and lost communication with the Hive. The Vendari ship went through without incident; but upon coming back through lost all power. No one was hurt though. We want to see what is on the other side and explore; but cannot. We, the Q, want to ask you to try?" Q finished, a hint of shame in her voice, likely from being shown to not be Gods, or the like to lesser beings.

"Well, isn't this a day to remember. Can I record that for posterity?" Captain Lars asked and Cmdr. Gerani stifled an outright laughing fit over.

Q didn't answer; but did wave her hand and two more people appeared in the Captain's Ready Room, Rear Admiral Janeway and Fleet Admiral Picard of Starfleet. Both looked confused for a moment as both junior officers stood to attention and then with Q, brought both flag officers up to speed with what the situation was.

"So, you're wanting the Arcturus and its nearly 900 military and civilian crew to what, go into the alternate universe because you cannot and you won't risk yourself?" Admiral Janeway said.

"Right, that would fit very much with the Q Continuum's way of doing things, have others take the risk for your amusement; is that it Q?" Admiral Picard followed on with.

"Though we have before been known to act that way, I admit, this time it isn't the case." Q said, without bravado.

"So, what is it you're asking us to do and what do we get out of it? And don't patronize us by suggesting 'we are explorers' and so it's part of what we do, we know that Q."

"We know that on the other side of that Stargate, that is for term for it, we found out, is a universe very similar and yet different to this one; we also know that there is knowledge there that more important to all the multiverse than anything in this universe or any other we have travelled to." Q replied.

"I am here because I want to explore with you, I asked the Continuum to be allow to come. I volunteered to be stripped of my powers to explore something new. I know I have much to learn and maybe something to give in return. But if we don't try, we won't know." She continued.

"Damn it Q, this had better not be one of your games. Either you or Q that taunted me for so many years." Picard replied. It was now that the other Q appeared.

"Did I hear my name called?" Q asked.

"Oh no, not you too." Janeway groaned, putting her hand on her forehead.

"What, my love, you don't want to see me?" Q asked, feigning hurt.

"Don't even get me started." Admiral Janeway replied, giving a glance at Fleet Admiral Picard, he nodding understanding.

"So, Qs, what are you asking of us, lesser beings." Cmdr. Gerani asked, point blank.

"We want you to explore this other universe, with Q here aboard to help and learn." Q said.

All this time, Admiral Picard had been wondering about the Q, she looked familiar but older.

"Amanda, is that you?" Picard asked.

"Yes Admiral, I am Amanda, as you knew me." Q replied.

"Good, I was starting to think this was one of Q's games; but you being here has changed all that." Picard replied.

"Captain, Commander, Admiral Janeway, I leave it at your discretion as to what to do here; I would have told Q to 'go f-off' were it not for Amanda being the one who came forward asking. I have known her before she was a Q and so, think her reasons are true and she'd not playing a game here. I though do not trust 'my good old friend' Q to be the same." Picard continued "I will sanction the USS Arcturus going through this Stargate, if and only if, the crew freely want to. Or send through a small away mission in a Delta Flyer shuttle to recon first and then decide."

"I agree with you Admiral" Janeway replied.

Q stood thinking for a moment.

"Now isn't this a sight, you're thinking before acting Q. Have you by chance grown up a little?" Captain Lars spoke, getting a withering look from Q back; but even he couldn't deny the truth.

"Alright, this is a chance to explore and do something no other Q has ever done. You know Q, Amanda, that this may mean your death and/or never being able to come back to this universe; the same goes for anyone who goes through the Stargate. Don't say I didn't warn you." Q finished off and then vanished.

Two week later, after both getting the crew to decide if they'd freely risk going to another universe and never being able to return, having the USS Potemkin and USS Voyager take any unwilling crew on, and sending 3 manned shuttles through the gate, they felt as ready as they could be for this adventure. Amanda had used her powers to improve every system aboard ship, impart as much knowledge as possible to the ship's database as possible about what to expect and incase either she was stripped of the knowledge when she gave her powers up (going through the gate) or was killed.

 _ **Sloan Great Wall complex of galaxies (SGW for reference in the rest of the story), unknown planet, unnamed galaxy, SGU**_

Four separate stasis chambers shimmer, as their shields restrain each a lab beside the room with the stasis chambers, samples from each species is being held for analysis. Why?

Two of the stasis chambers registered power levels approaching that of fully charges ZPMs, one labelled the species as "Q" and the other Ori. Both were humanoid form, seemingly unwilling or unable (more likely) to use their incredible powers to escape. The other two chambers were occupied by a one being looking to be crystalline in nature, the other, a Goa'uld.

A vaguely humanoid technician walked into the lab, it's tall body reminiscent in colour of an Asgard; but it was too tall, head was not large enough and the mishmash of texts and technologies around the lab, looked to have been taken from Alteran, Asgard, Wraith, some unknown organic, all connected into a central device, which at it's center had both a ZPM and a cloning chamber.

"Project Xa, day 12036. I seem to have finally succeed in stabilizing the DNA merged from the Goa'uld symbiot and Ori and separately the Q with the crystalline being. So in an effect to save us, I am going to try to take the now stable Ori/Goa'uld and cross it with the Q/crystalline being. This, once stable should allow me to graft it onto the test host genetics in hopes to create a more suitable genome from which to grown new bodies for us. End of report." At this, the being sent the report log out into deep space, to a repository 5 Billions Light Years further toward the rim of the Universe.

 _ **SGU, Destiny**_

"Good morning Scott, how are you and Chloe doing?" Colonel Young asked.

"Well sir, we're well. Its amazing to think how fast three years has passed. Any news from Earth?" Lt. Scott replied.

"General Carter's last communication, sent 2 years ago said they are working on it, she was in from Atlantis, they have a promising find in the sister city to Atlantis, Auratora." Young responds.

"They must have been found in the years we were asleep I guess? What's so promising about it, if I may ask?" Scott replies.

"I'll tell you and the senior staff, on the bridge when I get there. I'm going to get a coffee first though." Young replied.

"You drink that stuff?!" Scott says, face screwing up to show just what he thinks of it.

"Well, when it's all you have… I guess it will do." Young answers back, smiling and nodding to his 2IC.

About 10 minutes later on the bridge.

"So, Scott's giddy as a newborn lamb Colonel, mind letting us in on the secret?" Rush asks.

"Colonel Everett, what's the news?" Camille says.

All eyes expectantly looking at Colonel Young.

"So, General Carter and the Atlantis Expedition found another city ship, like Atlantis, called Auratora. According to Dr. Jackson, it was what people on Earth called the Library of Alexandria, if you know about that place." Young said.

"Jackson, Carter and Dr. McKay all believe that whereas Atlantis was the crown jewel and capital of the Alteran Empire, that Auratora as the cultural and literary 'capital' of the Empire. At this moment, many new discoveries have been made, including designs for the Destiny, how to repair some parts of it, and how to dial it possibly, from a normal planet." He continued.

"So we might be going home? Any idea when?" Eli asked, both excited and sad in a way.

"No, I don't, sorry Eli. What I do know is that with the next connection, apparently the communication stones can be used, to do site to site transport of non-living items. So we might be getting some new supplies. But I don't know what or when." Young finished.


	2. Ch 2 - Auratora

**Chapter 2: Auratora**

 ** _SGA_**

The Library of Alexandria on Auratora was incredible; not only the technical and historical books/documents here; but the fiction and theological works too. I'd been here 3 months and though I think Drs Jackson (both Daniel and his daughter Kayla) had an idea of who I was, I hadn't told anyone. Reading through stakes of books in all dialects of Ancient was a pleasure and one that brought a smile to my face remembering. I even found a couple of tomes I had written, how incredible that they'd been saved (I'll have to remember to have the city's AI "forget" me somehow) when Atlantis had first moved to Earth and then back again to Pegasus.

I had suppressed so much of my abilities, hidden who I was both from the outside world and the others, that I had in a way, forgotten that I was from here. Janus and the others had a either ascended or died. The Ori, the Ancients' wayward siblings, where no more. Even Adria, their messiah in a way, had been refreshing. But she was gone now too. I could read Daniel Jackson's mind, though he didn't know it. He had liked Adria in a way, and I could understand why, she was rebellious, like a child, angry and alive; but she was also dangerous. I could see similarities in Kayla Jackson as well, though she wasn't the power hungry twisted child of the Ori, given form on this plane of existence.

I was walking into the gate room when the gate shield dropped and the operations gate went up; I didn't even notice as I walked through the latter absentmindedly as I headed to meet my team as they were readying to head off planet. It was the aiming of P90s and such at me and the "what the hell" from Dr. Carter and General O'Neill, that brought me out of my haze. Looking up, I saw everyone looking at me in shock, dismay and disbelief.

"R'oss, what the hell is going on here?" General O'Neill ask.

"What?… Oh, the shield. It's tuned to allow Alterans through while stopping anything else." I say, nonchalantly. It was after all, designed this way and though I could change it, why?

"And you just forgot to tell us all you're an Ancient? Just slipped your mind did it?" He and Carter chimed in together.

"Well, yes and no. If you want to talk about it, could it be somewhere else; and no, I don't like the cells in the basement." I answered, trying to defuse the mood.

"Okay, we know you, or think we do; conference room, now!" General O'Neill replied, pointing at me, then motioning to Carter, Jacksons', Colonel Mitchel and Teal'c.

Sitting down in the conference room, all eyes on me. It was Dr. Carter who started first.

"So R'oss, you're an Alteran?"

"No Dr. Carter. I am from another race, that spawned the Lanteans, the Dinok; just as you, humans are the children of the Lanteans/Ancients." All looked at me in both wonderment and confusion. It was Daniel Jackson who spoke next.

"Okay, I'll bite, I didn't know any race could live that long naturally?"

"I'm much older then you think and have done things that would amaze even Dr. Carter or McKay. Destroying a star or planet is one thing, have you ever thought about creating a star or planet? But to your unasked question, the Lanteans knew me and thought of me as one of them. I never told them, they never asked me. I moved around enough to hide myself from detection. Only one Lantean ever knew who I really was and she ascended many years ago. The three remaining cities, Atlantis, Auratora and Allaria know who I am, as does Destiny." I said.

"Allaria, where's that?" Daniel Jackson asked before anyone could.

"Lost from this universe; but still there. Her 'sisters' communicate with her though and with Destiny too." I answered.

The discussion when on for a while longer and it was agreed to have a full medical done on me again (as I had manipulated the previous ones to hide things). It was though agreed that I wasn't a threat and was an advantage as I knew things that no one else could about the cities of Auratora and Atlantis, like where the ZPM generating facilities were, etc.

It was later that same day when things started to get weird.


	3. Ch 3 - Crossing

**Chapter 3: Crossing**

"Captain's Log, July 21, 2382AD, Stardate 46892.3: We are about to enter the Stargate, apparently it can accommodate our size due to Amanda's abilities only becoming unusable on the other side, outside the event horizon. This and all logs to date are to be shipped to Starfleet Command in a databurst just as we cross over. Captain Janet Lars, commanding officer, USS Arcturus."

The Arcturus seemed so small as it got closer to the Stargate; this was in fact true, Amanda/Q was shrinking it the closer it got.

The chill that hit everyone aboard the ship as it entered the wormhole was new; something no one had ever felt before and for Cmdr. Gerani, a real shock. Hi'Ak are used to warm climates and are also very sensitive to touch and tactile sensations, so react highly to them. Her Starfleet uniform helped, but it did still chill her more than other crew, it also aroused her like never before. Shaking it off, the ship rematerialized on the other side, in another universe, through a massive Stargate (as they would later find out, a Supergate, 5km in diameter) in the Andromeda Galaxy. Systems came on line and when the star charts updated themselves, and everyone was found to be okay and the ship functional, everyone was amazed to be in the Andromeda Galaxy. For what it was initially worth, it could have been back in their own universe for the fact that they were tens of millions of lightyears from Earth in a completely other galaxy, in another universe as well.

"Cmdr. How is the ship and what do we do now?" Capt. Lars asked her friend.

"Amanda, any help here?" Cmdr. Gerani asked as well.

"Well, I am glad we're all alive and in one piece first. As to what to do now, explore?" Amanda replied.

"From what sensors report and what the Q know of this universe, most things should function as you'd expect them to back in our universe. But, thinkg like my Q powers are gone. I though can sense things that we don't have in our universe." She continued.

"Okay, I am going to suggest was find a habitable planet to call "home" for the moment, as we take stock of resources locally that we can use. Also, we know the Stargate is here should we need it (if we can figure out how to use it)." Capt. Lars suggested.

"By the way, what is the date now here, so I can keep my logs accurate, in this universe?" the Captain asked aloud.

Punching in some commands, Science Officer Lt. Steh replied "it looks like the year around 2020AD, I can't give a stardate though, as there's no reference points in this universe that make sense, Mme."

"What, we've travelled over 350 years into the past?" the Lt. continued.


	4. Ch 4 - Ripples

**Chapter 4: Ripples**

Klaxons started going off, first the city's shield went up, then the Stargate's shield went up, as did the Trinium-Neutronium-Naqahdah shield, that no one knew about but me. I winced in pain as the ripples of what had happened were first filtered by the city's AI, then felt by all with the ATA gene, more by those with it naturally or showing strong gene therapy related abilities. I had been in the Operations room, talking with Dr. Carter when it happened and barely stopped from falling to the floor, catching my forehead on the console as I slumped. Dr. Carter was checking on me when her husband (Daniel) came in and being who he was, tried to heal me; what happened was unexpected, not that I wasn't healed; but that in his using me (unintentionally) as an anchor, he fully activated his ATA gene to the level where he would be recognized as a natural Alteran by it. As an added "bonus" all of his natural children's ATA genes were similarly activated to the same level. This was part of the telepathic/telekinetic ability many Alterans had in the final tens of millennia in which the society thrived until the fall 10,000 years ago.

"What just happened." Was all Daniel could say, as he slumped to the floor, I being fully healed. I knelt down and healed him, not needing an anchor and neither would he or Kayla, or anyone with the ATA gene on Auratora from now on.

"Something wonderful." Came the voice from the hologram of Auratora's AI."

The hologram vanished as did the voice. But left all with a new feeling of abilities untapped.

"One thing at a time. What happened to cause the shields to go up and then what happened to make the city's AI do that and what did it mean?" General O'Neill asked, running into the Operations Room, from a day off with his children and wife.

"Dad, I don't know; but don't you feel it?" Jon O'Neill replied to his "dad."

"I can help here. The city's shields all go up when something triggers them; that's no unexpected. But what is unexpected is that this has been felt by all here, the city too, as well as all in Atlantis, which has similarly put up it's shields, and anyone with the ATA gene, anywhere in this universe." I replied.

"Incoming wormhole, Sirs." Lt. Castleman said to Dr. Carter and General O'Neill. "It's Atlantis and the SGC too."

"Put 'em on. Let's see what they might know." The General answered.

"General O'Neill, Dr. Weir, you there?" Came the voice of a shaken General Landry.

"Hank, we're all here; Elizabeth, how are you?" Jack replied to the other two, as their images cleared.

"What the hell just happened here. I was just being debriefed by SG3 on an away mission when everything started to go crazy. I assume from your voices that similar things happened on Atlantis and Auratora?" General Landry stated.

"Yes General; though in addition to the gate shields going up, the city shield as well, anyone seemingly with the ATA gene, reported feeling very odd. Then about 5 minutes ago, the city's AI appeared and said 'Something wonderful has happened', then disappeared." Weir replied.

I stepped into the camera.

"General Landry, Dr. Weir, I don't know if you know who I am; but I can explain in part what has happened." I started.

"The various city shields went up due to an event just occurring that the city and any Alteran or ATA gene carrier will be sensitive too. I haven't fully found out what; but what I do know, it is a universe level impacting event. What I mean is that, unlike other cross dimensional/plain/universe events, say the multi-SG1 incident that lead to the dozens of SG1 variant teams coming to the SGC or Daniel's ascension; this is a big event, that is a universe to universe link that has just been crossed from their's into ours. And likely not one that is small; but large, on the size of Auratora or Atlantis coming through." I finished and waited for all to take in what I said and what that might mean.

As General Landry and Dr. Weir were about to say something both, another entity joined the "call", the AIs of both Atlantis and Auratora. "We, the cities AIs, have detected the 'crossing' in the Andromeda Galaxy, near a gate not of our making."

"What do you mean?" Dr. Carter asked.

"What the AIs mean is that it was a gate that caused this event and that it wasn't an Alteran gate. That's odd, as it is only Ancient gates that could do this, as far as we theorized. Also, we don't know of any other race who makes gates; even the Asgard and Tollan gates are variants of Ancient gates." I answered.

"Auratora, Atlantis, is the gate of Ancient design or if not, do you know who and where it came from?" I continued.

"We know the gate is not Ancient; but we can use it. Where it is from, we do not know; but never have we encountered it. Neither we, nor our last sister, Destiny, have every seen a gate like it. It is young though, only centuries old." The two AIs answered.

It was then that another joined the "call".

"Earth, this is Destiny, are you receiving?" Came Colonel Young's voice.

"Everett, is that you?" General O'Neill said, in wonder.

"Yes, sir." Young replied.

"Everett, it's Elizabeth Weir also and General Landry; how did you get this?"

Before Colonel Young could reply, another voice spoke.

"I am old and slow; but much I have seen and this is new to me. My mission was to seek out the meaning of life and now, I sense conflict arising. Out, out this must go. This event has brought one who cannot stay or all will be lost." The voice of Destiny's AI stopped.

"Okay, before we get too far; Everett, I don't know if this will last, is there anything you need urgently that we have that we could try to send you?" General O'Neill asked.

"Sir, we have a running list of things that we need; I'll have Rush send it through." Colonel Young replied.

"Okay, we'll try you back in 1h with as much as we have for you. If anyone wants to come back or you all do, that will be the time to do it." O'Neill responded.

"Got it." Young responded, then having Rush send through the list of items needed and also readying to tell the crew of Destiny what had happened and what to be prepared for in 1h.


	5. Ch 5 - AIs

**Chapter 5: AIs**

"Sisters, may I speak?" Destiny's AI tried to speak up through the two other, younger, stronger voices of Auratora and Atlantis.

"Sorry, sister, what did you want to say?" The other two replied.

"Uncle will be able to help us, will he not?" Destiny asked.

"Yes, if we ask and he uses his knowledge, we can get to you and help. Are you strong enough to receive incoming connections from so many points?" Atlantis asked, Auratora staying silent.

"I can only take one of you connecting to me, whomever is closer and stronger. Sisters, I am old and need help to be repaired. The Tauri are smart and resourceful; but my systems are too old and frail to be repaired with my own repair bots. Please send 2 through with a small lab to build new devices and plans to help upgrade me." Destiny asked.

"We will, sister." Both younger and stronger siblings replied.


	6. Ch 6 - New Horizons

**Chapter 6: New Horizons**

The USS Arcturus was cruising at warp 8 toward a binary star system, made up of a two G Type stars 1.05 and 0.9 the mass of Sol, with at least two class M planets and indications of a space faring civilization therein. The senior staff and captain had discussed and agreed they wanted to stay close to the Supergate. The USS Arcturus was abuzz with all crew taking in everything sensors were reporting on and finding new anomolies and elements that they'd never seen before.

Suddenly klaxons sounded, "collision, collision, collision" the Computer voice blared out.

"Captain, there's noting on sensors." Was all the Ensign was able to say before being thrown sideways metres into the bulkhead wall on the port side. He lay there, crumpled and lifeless.

"What's happening? What did we hit?" Captain Lars yelled.

"Sir, whatever hit us took out half the ship and what is left is badly damaged and no space-worthy. I suggest we abandon ship." A Lieutenant at Ops replied.

"Commander Gerani, start the evacuation to the life pods and send out the distress call." Captain Lars order.

"Sir!" The Commander replies.

"Is there any threat of the remaining part of the ship exploring? I ask as are we anywhere near a habitable planet we can land on?" Captain Lars asks, directing the question at the Lieutenant on Ops.

"Due to the damage, I can't tell if there is a habitable planet nearby sir. From what I remember, we look to be a few light years from a maybe viable system. But without sensors, it's a shoot in the dark, the Lieutenant responses.

"Sir, we might be better to stay here with the ship, scrounge what we can from it, while a few pods head toward likely systems, if there are any. That way, we spread our chances out and also, get what we can from the remainder of the ship." Commander Gerani answers.

"Good idea Far'na. Do it! Let's get into the pods, we need to be in separate ones, I'll head toward the system the Lieutenant suggested, once the Life pods sensors are up and running. You stay here, scrounge what you think we can use and keep in touch." Captain Lars replies.

"Sounds like a plan Janet."


	7. Ch 7 - Fancy meeting you here

**Chapter 7: Fancy meeting you here…**

"Colonel Young, we have a situation here.' Lieutenant Scott called from the bridge.

"Can it wait? I am trying to relax here." Young replies.

"Sorry Sir; but we're picking up a distress signal about 20 minutes ahead of our current position and it seems to be human. It's odd in the ship name and designation; but they do seem to be human, from what the video transmission shows." Scott replies.

"Okay, bring us out of FTL so we can see what we can do; though this old ship isn't likely to be of much help." Young responds.

"I'll be on the bridge in 5 minutes. Young out."

20 minutes later, having had Eli and Volcker work things out with the Destiny, they dropped out of FTL and within range of the distress call.

"This is Colonel Young of the Destiny to the survivors of the USS Arcturus, do you read?" Spoke Young into the ship's communication array.

What seemed like minutes passed; but in fact was but seconds.

"Colonel Young, this is Commander Far'na Gerani of the USS Arcturus, we are glad to hear your voice. Can you render assistance?" The Commander replied.

"We can, though this ship is a bit worse for wear. How many are there of you and can your Life pods get to us? Are there any medical emergencies that need priority attention? If you've a doctor, they should come aboard in the initial batch of survivors as well." Young responded.

Everyone aboard the USS Arcturus' Life pods were generally okay, some were in shock; but nothing life threatening.

"So, Commander Gerani, what happened?" Was Colonel Young's first real question, once all the pods had connected with Destiny and survivors had come aboard.

"Well Sir, you won't believe this; but we hit or were hit by something that destroyed over half our ship. That though isn't the oddest of it all, we aren't from this universe." The Commander replied, expecting Colonel Young to be shocked at this information.

"Well, I could tell that, though you do have human crew aboard your ship, many are non-humans, like yourself. Those of you who are non-human are of races we've never met before. Where are you from? I also knew you weren't of this universe, as the atomic signatures of your ships hull are at variance with the signature of the material from this universe. Destiny showed us that when we got your distress call. By the variance from our signature, you're from a parallel universe that is very different to this one in many ways." Young answered.

"Interesting, and yes, we're from another universe; but more on that later. Can you track our life pods? I ask as we have a few, including one with our Captain aboard, that are heading to a nearby system, that has what was hoped were habitable planets." Commander Gerani asked.

"We will first send them a message that we are coming to get them. Once aboard Destiny, we can swing back and salvage anything from your ship that you think you might need. We might find stuff to help us as well, this old ship sure needs work." Young responded.

"Scott, this is Young."

"Scott here, sir."

"Send a message to the other life pods from the Arcturus, let them know we are coming to pick them up and then going to be coming back to salvage as much of the USS Arcturus as we can." Young replied.

"Sir! I'd suggest leaving one of the shuttles, and some of the survivors here and some of our scientists, to start the salvaging." Scott responded.

"Good idea. Get it done, you lead the effort." Young replied.

"Commander, I'll leave you to help check in on your people and I'm heading to the bridge. Sargeant Greer will be done to help you momentarily." Young continued, turning on his walkie-talkie and letting Sargeant Greer know to come down the the canteen to help with things and act as a conduit between the Acturus crew and Destiny's.

Once out of the Canteen, Young contacted Camile Wray.

"Camille, I need to let SGC know about what's happened here. Can you be on the bridge?" Young spoke, as he headed to the Communication Stones room.

"Sure, don't be long." Camile replied.

 **SGC**

"Airman, get me General Carter or Mitchell, I have important matters to discuss with them." Colonel Young ordered. The fresh-faced Airman blinked and gave the ever so obvious look of confusion, staring into the face of a female fellow Airman, whose name was Sarah Jackson.

"Sorry, who are you?" The Airman asked.

"I'm Colonel Everett Young, from Destiny. Now get me the General." Young replied, a bit exasperated and amused.

"Sir! Though note, General Carter is in a meeting right now with Doctor Elizabeth Weir and an Asgard, named Thor." The Airman responded.

"I'll go upstairs myself and speak to them, let me through." Young now loosing patience.

"Yes sir."

Out in the corridor, Young turned and started toward the Control Room and thence to the General's Office. Faces looked at the Airman in whom Colonel Young was inhabiting, the change in demeanor was evident and people were getting out of the way.

"Airman, you can't go up there." Were the word from Walter.

"Walter, it's me, Colonel Young." Young replied.

"Oh, sorry sir, go right ahead." Walter replied.

Upstairs, though the meeting was supposed to be taking place in the General's office, it had moved out into the Briefling room, with Generals Mitchell, Carter and Colonel Sheppard, Dr. Weir, Dr, Jackson, Teal'c and President O'Neill all being there.

"Good day sirs." Young announced, waiting for the conversation to offer a moment to interject.

"Airman?" Replied President O'Neill.

"Actually it's Colonel Young, sir." Young replied.

"Everett, you woke up…" Said O'Neill with an obvious grin.

"Yes sir, and you're now 'The Man', how does that feel?" Young replied.

"Oh, don't get me started on that. We all know what I think on that topic." O'Neill responded.

"You just checking in after waking up from what was a decade of sleeping?" O'Neill continued.

"That too sir, but there is additional issues that have just arisen that I have to appraise you all too as well of." Young replied.

"Colonel, sit and can we get you anything?" General Mitchell spoke.

After letting all know of the situation with Destiny and such, a rough plan was hashed out as to what to do.

"So the plan is the use Auratora's knowledge and additional ZPMs to temporarily power a connection to Destiny?" Young asked.

"Whether is is Atlantis or Auratora is yet to be determined; but yes, that is it in a nutshell." Carter answered.

"Note, this isn't going to be an oft' done thing, people and supplies need to be ready to go once the connection is made on both ends. Injured and those not wanting to say on Destiny will come back first. Then the supplies and additional personnel will be sent to Destiny. We are also sending along an Asgard Core, whichever should help things, once enough power is provided via a ZPM and an interlink is created to power things that can repair the ship, etc. We though don't want the ZPM's power to interrupt Destiny's systems, so that will have to be carefully setup." Carter continued.

"And when do you think this connection will be ready and made? I ask as with the survivors of the USS Arcturus with us, until we have more supplies, things are going to be tight, though not unbearable." Young asked.

"We think the connection will be ready within 2 weeks." O'Neill replied.

"Oh, I know this is an odd time to bring this up; but seeing as we are all friends here and I have been itching with this collar on now for years, thank you Everett for bringing that up; I have an announcement to make…" O'Neill continued.

All turned and looked at the President, aware that he was the head of the strongest nation in the galaxy.

"If I may, O'Neill?" Teal'c asked, slightly bowing his head in a sign of respect.

"Sure T, my thing can wait." O'Neill replied.

"Thank you. As you all know, I have been First Minister of the Jaffa Nation and a strong advocate for close connections with the UTF and before that, with the Tau'ri for now, nearly 25 years. But the past 10 years, though fruitful and important, have not been what makes my heart stir. I far preferred the days when we four, looking at Jack, Sam and Daniel, were out exploring the Galaxy." Teal'c spoke, before O'Neill "coughed" and interjected.

"Oh no, you're not going to rain on my announcement…" O'Neill fiegned insult.

"Yes, indeed I am. I have made it know that effective tomorrow, I am resigning as First Minister and will be returning to private life. I want to join you and General Carter, as well as Dr. Jackson, in retirement on Atlantis and Auratora." Teal'c finished.

"Great, you let the surprise out of the bag. Thanks T." O'Neill replied, caught off-guard that his friend had planned the same thing as he and Sam.

"How did you know?" O'Neill continued.

Smiling, Teal'c replied "A warrior never reveals his or her sources."

"Sam, so that means…" Mitchel started to ask.

"Yes, Jack and I decided a while ago. It will take effect next week, Friday and I know at HomeWorld Command is in your good hands." Carter replied.

"Well, congratulations are due all around." Young spoke up.

"There are a couple of things to be dealt with though first here on Earth." O'Neill said, smiling at Mitchell.

"Right sir." Mitchell replied, getting up and heading into his shared office with Carter.

"Carter, where did you put those new ranks? Darn it." Mitchell could be heard to yell from the office.

"Oh, these ones!" Carter held up the envelope.

"She does that to me all the time. The Secret Service doesn't even know how she does it." O'Neill replied, smirking as his wife gave him a deadly stare.

"Oh, so you did this just to have a laugh at the good ol' boy here…" Mitchell said, walking back into the room, laughing too.

"Everett, John, Cameron and Carter, please stand." Were the words spoken by the President.

"Sir!" They all replied, smiling and saluting.

Each received a new rank, Young and Sheppard becoming Major General's, Carter and Mitchell moving from Major General to Lieutenant General each.

"Drs Weir and Jackson, could you please stand as well." O'Neill continued.

"I confer upon each of you, the role of Ambassadors at Large for the UTF, and with special dispensation, that you are only answerable to the President directly." He ended.

Thank you's and surprises were apparent all around.

"Didn't know that one was coming, did you, eh Sam." O'Neill said to his beaming and surprise wife.

"I heard rumour that Cam was going to be recognized for his work; but I just do what I need to. Nothing special." Carter responded before giving her husband a kiss.

"So, with all these changes and retirements looming, I'm going to be looking for many new candidates to work the SGC, Atlantis and also, will have to bar some from gate travel." Mitchell spoke aloud.

"I also have far to many other SG staff to promote." O'Neill said.

Over the coming hours, impromptu PA calls were made, for staff on base to come upstairs to get promotions, awards and the like. The ease with which many spoke with the President and

General's Carter and Mitchell, just spoke to the long years of work and respect they all had.

Many were surprised to see Teal'c also there, two heads of state at what many would consider to be a minor event, promotions and the like.

"General Young, I have a number of promotions to pass onto your staff on the Destiny. I will be returning with you to make them later today." O'Neill remarked.

"I also am going to the promoting David Telford to be new base commander for the SGC, effective 2 days from now. His years of service and knowledge of Destiny will make him an asset. He will also be getting a promotion to Major General when I return tomorrow. He is aware of the change of command at the SGC, though not the promotion. Everett, will there be any issues with the two of you? Please note, you both will be reporting directly to Mitchell, not you though Telford." O'Neill continued.

"David and I have learned to work well together and though a decade has passed, I think that will still be the case." Young replied.


	8. Ch 8 - Waiting

**Chapter 8: Waiting**

 **SGU**

"Sisters, are you there?" Destiny asked.

"We are, we have heard you have survivors from another universe, one being an ascended being

who came back to our plane of existence to visit our universe." Auratora and Atlantis both spoke up at the same time.

"Yes, that is so. How though come the preparations to connect us tougher so I maybe repaired and what of Uncle?" Destiny replied.

"Uncle is with me still and is working hard to get the connection ready. He will be coming through to stay with you and help repair you. He is the most capable and knowledgeable too." Auratora spoke.

"Also, the Tau'ri on Earth and here in me, are readying supplies, staff and upgrades for you, so we all maybe closer again, as was originally planned. The ones called McKay and Carter are remarkable for Tau'ri. Janus and Merdyn would have both found them worthy students. McKay is rude, Carter though is very good." Atlantis chimed in.

"Two Tau'ri weeks are expected to be how long to wait until the connection is ready. It is planned to be from me that it is made." Atlantis spoke up again.

"That is wise, as they only found me and haven't powered my fully up yet." Auratora replied.

"Thank you sisters. I will be waiting." Destiny trailed off.

 **SGA**

The two weeks it took for the ZPMs to be installed, supplies and other preparations to be made as well as staffing to arrive, was hectic. Not to mention the retirement of former President O'Neill and General Carter, to Atlantis, the various promotions of military personnel and the return of Dr. Weir. Richard Woolsey was also abit on edge, having his former boss on base both the President and General Carter, as well as former base Head, Elizabeth Weir. But all was working it's way along fairly smoothly.

"Elizabeth, can I talk with you?" Came the lightly breathy voice of now General John Sheppard, as he finally was getting time to speak with Elizabeth Weir for the first time in relative private.

"John, please come in, I was just thinking of you. The extra grey hair suits you, you know." Elizabeth said, with a smile crossing her lips. Oh how she'd missed looking at this man, seeing him now older than her was both painful and also sexy.

"I know I've been away and that coming back isn't easy, especially having been gone for a decade and you've gone on with your life. But I wanted to let you know that I haven't forgotten you." Elizabeth said, a hint of sadness in her voice, maybe signs that she worried he didn't feel the same as she did now, as time had gone on for her.

"Time may have aged me; but I am still the same John and still missed you. I was worried that you'd changed so much that you didn't still feel the way we did years ago. Especially when you became an Asuran, then embodied FRAN and finally sacrificed yourself through that space gate. I didn't know what had happened to you. I still can't quite figure it out; but know that I love you and am glad you're back." John responded.

Then they both left Elizabeth's quarters the next morning, it was as if time hadn't passed and their relationship was there again.

"Jack, Drs. Carter, McKay and Jackson, how are things progressing for the Destiny resupply?" Asked Woolsey, as they all sat down in the conference room, rooms shutting behind them.

"Dick, all is going well. We are ready whenever Sam and Rodney give the word." O'Neill responded. He had to admit, though he originally didn't like Richard Woolsey, he learned to respect and understand him. Now that he was not President, it made things easier to deal with.

"Mr. Pres… Jack, please I prefer Richard. But a that said, good to hear." Woolsey replied.

"So, where is Mr. R'oss, he being the star of this whole thing?" O'Neill asked, Woolsey nodding agreement.

"I'm here, in a manner of speaking." Came my reply, though I didn't appear.

"Where are you exactly?" O'Neill asked.

"In Janus and Merdyn's lab in Auratora, no, in the Atlantis part of it now. We are ready to go from my end as well." I replied.

"Uncle, are you sure we are ready to help our sister?" The two voices of Atlantis and Auratora asked in unison.

"Who were those voices?" Asked Woolsey, O'Neill and Carter at the same time. McKay was looking wide-eyed at no one in particular.

"We are the AIs of Atlantis and Auratora speaking. We are the sisters to Destiny, she being our elder sibling AI." They replied.

"Wait, so it was you, Atlantis, that I've been sensing over the past years, also as if you're watching over me and all here. That feeling in the back of my head…" Sheppard said.

"Yes, I was that. But only when Auratora was awoken, did I feel comfortable in starting to show myself, in a way. I thought I was alone, not knowing if even Destiny was still aware of herself. But since uncle has been around, things are improving." Atlantis continued.

"It was once all three of us were awakened and reconnected that I asked what could done about Elizabeth Weir and restoring her to human life and Auratora, regarding getting to Destiny and repairing her." Atlantis spoke.

 **SGU**

"Okay 5 minutes till the connection attempt, everyone to your places." Captain Scott yelled.

Rushing around in the embarkation room to get last minute things out of the way of the unstable wormhole and also, all transfers back to Atlantis, and space available for the new supplies to be initially held before relocation around the ship were being readied.

"Scott, we have 150 transfers going back to Atlantis, 25 from our original crew and 125 from the 300 off the Arcturus that we rescued. You ready for them?" Captain Johnson commed in, via the walkie-talkies.

"Copy that TJ, thanks." Scott replied.

"Sir, you coming down for this?" Scott called into his walkie-talkie to General Young.

"Scott, if I were any closer, the squelch would hurt my old ears…" Came Young's reply, walking up behind Scott.

"Oh, hi sir. Didn't hear you coming in, must be the noise of everyone and thing getting ready?" Scott answered.

"This is a great day, one of many I hope." Young replied.

"Amen to that, sir!" Scott was replying when suddenly the star gate indicated an incoming connection.

"Everyone, get out of the way NOW!" Young yelled.

Chevrons 1 through 7 were already locked when everything was out of the way. Chevron 8 locked and then the room started to shake. With the 9th chevron locked the whoosh of the vortex was felt and the walkie-talkies chirped.

"Destiny, this is Atlantis, are you ready to go?" O'Neill asked.

"Sir, we are ready to start sending through the 150 transfers." Young replied.

"Good, let's get the show on the road then folks." O'Neill could be heard to say, as an arm suddenly appeared from out of the now stable vortex.

The materialization of the transferees was going well and slightly ahead of schedule, when the final ground came through.

"Okay, all through on this end, 3 minutes to spare on that part. Let's get Destiny all her supplies and new crew. Come on folks, we don't have all day here. I could move faster and look, I'm a retiree…" Came a very sarcastic shout from O'Neill as the people and supplies started to transit from Atlantis to Destiny.

20 minutes later, all things were done. With a few minutes to spare too.

"Everett, everything okay on your end?" O'Neill asked, sticking his face through the vortex.

"Sir, don't do that. And yes we're good. Thank you for everything and best of luck with the new finds at Auratora and in your retirement." Young replied.

"Thank you and Sam is like a kid in a very nerdy candy store, her and Jackson are having a ball of it there. Keep in touch and again, best of luck." O'Neill replied, before stepping back though into Atlantis fully. Turning round, he picked up a bottle of champagne and rolled in through the vortex, then turned and signalled to the Control Room to close the connection.

Into the Embarkation room on Destiny rolled a bottle of champagne with a note attached.


	9. Ch 9 - New Beginning

**Chapter 9: New Beginning**

"Hi, you must the R'oss." Came the voice behind me.

"I am, and you are." I replied, turning around and looking up into the face of a gorgeous woman, well close to 30cm taller than me. I stood there in mild shock at this for a moment.

"I'm Commander Far'na Gerani, of the Arcturus' crew, now part of the Destiny." Far'na replied. She should see my reaction and this just made her smile. In part, most people have similar reactions, male or female. She is significantly taller than most races average. Beyond that, she was beautiful, and the 4 arms didn't help things either. Most humanoid and bipedal races don't have more than 2 arms. There were none known of in this universe and in her own universe, of all the known species, only 6 were known to have more than one pair of arms.

"Call me R'oss and my I call you Far'na?" I asked.

"Please do. So you're the one everyone's been speaking off. I don't fully understand the what's and why's; but what I do gather, even Amanda, the former Q, says you're significant, in a way that even the Q aren't." Far'na replied.

"I'm not really anyone special. Just here to get Destiny up a spec and then some. I helped design her and build her though." I said.

"Okay, I know I'm new here and though good with astrometric and xenobiology, what you said makes no sense. This ship is at least a million years old from what everyone here has said." Far'na replies.

"And the biologist in you can't believe that except for time travel, how could any living being, live that long, without some form of suspended animation, right." I reply.

As we spoke, we were helping to shift containers around. I could see she was stronger than probably any human and yet, wouldn't appear so.

"Mr. R'oss." The commanding voice of General Young could be heard clearly across the room.

"Call me R'oss and yes, I'm here General." I replied.

"We need to get you to work right away. Destiny's seen better days and we barely made it across the jump." Young trailed off.

"I can get working on it right away. Who's heading up the overall system repair for her?" I asked.

"Well, Rush and Eli mostly. You can find them in the Control Room, they don't generally do things from the Bridge." Young replied.

"Best place really to do things is the Chair room; but I understand you don't use it as it's an older version that needs work… It wasn't supposed to work the way I built it for non-Lanteans. That said, I can get it to work like the one on Atlantis fairly quickly. I will also get the repair droids up and working to fix primary sections of the exterior and interior in unison, so we can house people and supplies more readily. If you'll excuse me, I'll get underway." I told him, turned and whistled.

Three large "boxes" opened up, out of which came 6 repair droids. 3 were external units and 3 were for internal work. Take the control pad from my bag, I typed in various commands and off the droids went. Three went up through the hatch in the ceiling, though the shuttle bay doors. The interior droids focused on living quarters and such first. The total crew of Destiny, all told was now over 400 and many were having to double or even triple bunk due to the lack of rooms available at the moment. That noted, the droids could together, with raw materials, get the majority of work done to get all living quarters and related environs ready in 1 week.

Over the intervening week, the Asgard Core was installed, it's ZPM linked in. Raw materials were gathered from both the asteroid belt of the system we'd entered and recovered the remainder of the USS Arcturus' crew and also the 3 super-Earth planets. The shuttles were repaired and there was room in the shuttle bay for 3 Atlantis type Puddle Jumpers as well. They were built by the end of the 2nd week. When Destiny was fully operational again, at the end of the 3rd week, the crew was amazed. Those from the original crew were exploring the additional spaces they'd only seen in schematics before; those from the Arcturus and Earth were fascinated by this ancient and still very able ship. I was happy to have been there at the beginning and now, being able to bring this old beauty into the present.

"Uncle, thank you." Were the first words Destiny had said in over 100,000 years. The PA of the ship carriying it to all corners of the ship.

"You're welcome." I said aloud.

 **It was later that day when.**

It was as we were headed to the bridge that Far'na gestured to me to follow down a side passage. Just out of sight of the main passage, when she spun around and grabbing me with her two lower limbs, pinned me against the bulkhead and kissed me, her other arms keeping her from falling to much into me and the wall.

Breaking the kiss, she said "I had to break the tension, I could tell you are interested in me and I am in you; just also felt your trepidation. So I thought to take the initiative. It felt good, no?"

"You kiss wonderfully and yes, I was nervous. I though sense you're unused to this; are you Hi'Ak a very male dominant culture?" I ask, being from a society where it was more egalitarian. I did though enjoy the sheer delight in the surprise kiss and the nervous energy we both felt.

"We should get back to the bridge, so we can choose our quarters and such." I said with a smile. I was looking up and down her figure when I realized I'd left me thoughts open, she was seeing my thoughts and I blushed at the realization.

"Oh, you are naughty. Good, I like that. I like some of your ideas and can say that some are very much possible right now…" Far'na replied with a grin that lit up the ship, no doubt.

The bridge was fully operational and we brought up the ship's schematic. Rooms were found and chosen, mine was in a corner of the ship, with Far'na's not far away.

I found my stuff in the gate-room and brought what lab equipment, et al., to the lab. I then took my personal effects and dropped them off in my new quarters.

A couple of hours later, after dinner and checking on the shields, programming the repair bots to start on the less damaged bio-dome and having just started to undress for a shower, the chime on my door sounded.

"Just a minute" I replied, grabbing the towel and throwing on a t-shirt.

"Who is it and is it urgent?" I continued.

"Open up and find out." Came a female voice that had the ring of authority in it and at the same time, was polite and shy.

Opening the door, Far'na stood there, in her uniform, though her jacket was off, just a t-shirt on and had over her shoulder was a small satchel and in her other hand, a bottle of some alcohol, I suspected.

"Please, come in, Commander." I said. I did't want to call her by her first name, yet or until she was comfortable. I only ever went by Myrden, so it wasn't unusual.

Stepping in, she said "Call me Far'na, please?!"

I went over to the glass panel and shelf in the corner, pressing a few buttons and two glass cups appeared, I took them and turning, offered one to Far'na.

"So, I have to ask, are all Hi'Ak as forward as you? Not that I am looking, just curious." I said with a sheepish grin. I liked Far'na and knew she liked me. More than just strictly physical attraction, there was more and being what I was, it could tell much sooner than most species. That didn't mean Lanteans didn't enjoy the game of romance and such. I could also tell that Hi'Ak were very sensual and sexual.

We spent the evening chatting, touching, kissing, relaxing and just getting to know each other. We fought the desire to jump into the sac, not that it wouldn't have been amazing. But we wanted to take it slower. It was nearing midnight and we both needed to wake up early the following day, I thought Far'na would go back to her quarters to sleep; but she didn't get up to leave, getting up and stripping down to her underwear and sitting on my bed, patting it, wanting me to come and sleep with her. I stripped to my undergarment and lay down on this new bed beside her. I felt the desire ooze out, wanting her, her wanting me. We kissed, caressed and eventually fell asleep. We spooned while we slept and I could feel her mind enjoyed it, and though we were asleep, we shared dreams of more, so much more, things so naughty, sensual, raw and sweaty.

We woke and got ready for work in the morning, when Far'na coming from the bathroom ready for the day in her uniform, jacket on; but undone, opened her satchel and pulled out it's contents, placing them on the table in order of high heels, perfume, bra, panties and babydoll.

"This is going to tease your mind, I hope all day. I'll be waiting for you in my quarters tonight. And don't worry, I will know it's you, you can just let me know at the door, so I don't surprise, say Rush or Eli." Far'na said, with a smile and a lightness in her voice. I smiled, my mind racing at the raunchy, naughty ideas that were running through my head, when she walked over to me and kissed me with a surprise that had my face showing the shocked look. As we broke the kiss, she licked her lips, the hint of a bifurcated tongue showed and I raised and eyebrow. She smiled and leaned forward toward the door, as if to stretch her back; but she put one of her hands against the door, another two undid her belt and loosened her pants, sliding them down her derriere enough that I could see her cute and strappy panties. She then stood up, did her pants back up and pulled her jacket on, pressed the door switch, blew me a kiss and left for the bridge. I gathered my stuff and headed first for the chair room to upgrade it to a modern chair, with some effort needed.

Two days later, and due to work on the Destiny, keeping hidden from various Alliance and other craft, we had little sleep; but Destiny was in better shape then when either found a week and a bit ago or ever since the Stargate team had gated about all those years ago. I had changed out the interface chair with a modified interface chair ala Atlantis' one. I had also added limited version matter converter (wrongly referred to replicators (from some archaic Tauri broadcast theatrical show)) to the cafeteria and into certain quarters to start with. These would allow for preparation of not only food and beverages; but also replacement parts.

I was tired and was heading for the cafeteria when Commander Gerani came up behind me and goosed me in the ass.

"Nice dut (Hi'Ak for ass/bum)" she said softly, leaning forward as she grabbed a mug for a cup of coffee.

"Well, I could say the same; but then I'd want to see it in the flesh." I replied, trying not to show any outward sign of the teasing we were both enjoying.

I had intended to sit down and have some food, when Far'na started to walk out of the cafeteria and made it clear she wanted me to come. No words were said, just empathic "intent" was yelled at me to follow. I maybe telepathic, but have learned to shut out the noise of other minds, unless intentionally reading them. And though I could read her, I wasn't actively connected to her mind, so needed the prompting.

She was walking quickly, so I followed, it was towards her quarters. She rounded the corner and went in. I got there and catching my breath, knocked (a quaint Tauri custom I had started to use).

"Just a moment… Who is it?" Far'na asked.

"An odd Lantean guy you know…" I replied, tongue in cheek. I could read her mind and sense her level of arousal, anxiety and nervousness. I was anxious too.

"Come in; but don't peak." She replied.

The door opened and I walked in, closing my eyes as I did. I could hear her moving around in the other room, the click-clicking of shoes, the change in breathing as she put on some clothing and then the clinking of bracelets and other jewelry. I wasn't prepared for this and I think she was doing it for both show and in a way, to reminder herself that she was female and attractive.

"Okay, open your eyes." She said, with a hint of trepidation.

"Stand where I can see you. I want to first touch you, with my fingers and then… Close your eyes too. Let this be special in a way we can both experience." I said. Then I reached out with my mind to connect with her's, so she could experience me touching her and her me in a way new and exciting.

Standing, I could hear Far'na walk over to me, the clicking of her heels was sexy to hear.

I could feel her reaching out, as I did. Touching skin, feeling the goosebumps, the changes in both our breath. I could smell her, a hint of perfume and pheromones too.

I turned down the light level in the room to a more romantic and alluring level, evoking shadow throughout the room. This made her and I both open our eyes. She might be now almost 60cm taller than me; but she was still perfect.

The normal pony tail she had, was gone, her hair now down in a mid neck bob. Her uniform gone and instead she wore a super tight fitting blue dress. It fit so closely and hugged her curves, that it was almost like a second skin, her nipples piqued and perfectly positioned to be nipped and tugged with my teeth. On her left top upper arm, a brightly polished arm band, with Hi'Ak script on it in fine detail on one of the sections of the band and a recent dialect of Lantean that I read as being it's origin. It was very striking to see how the change of outfit and such, changed the tone of her skin colour, it really emphasized the deep, rich cocoa colour of her skin. Her red-blue hair was vibrant and alive in this light, as it was in any really. Her eyes sparkled, like one who is in love and also can sense deep love back. I could sense her holding herself back, wanting to get into the act; but holding back, to enjoy not doing it too.

The rest of the evening was spent in bed, hot and sweaty, exploring each other in intimate detail. The dress was flung in a corner, undergarments and my outfit piled on the floor, just inside the doorway. We'd kissed, moaned in pleasure, squealled when the other had spun the other toward and pressed that person into a wall, the sudden change in temperature, making the person's skin tingle; this only added to and aroused us further. It must have been 4 to 5h after I'd come in, that we finally fell asleep in bed.


End file.
